Psycho Love
by Hanwei Choi
Summary: -REPOST- summary : "Mungkin cintaku terlalu naif bagimu, tapi bagiku cintaku terlalu naif karenamu" - Byun Baekhyun - "kau datang mengejutkanku dan aku membuat kejutan untukmu"- Xi Luhan-


**PSYCHO LOVE**

Cr: byunara, hanwei_choi

 **Main Cast :**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Slight :**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Warning:**

 **GS for Uke, typo(s)**

 **Chanbaek, Chansoo, Hunhan**

 **GENRE :**

 **Hurt, Angs , Romance**

 **Rate:**

 **T - M**

 **Cerita berdasarkan mimpi yang dialami Author yang telah disempurnakan.**

 **Dilarang keras mencopas**

 **Hak cipta milik Author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Ch 1 : You comeback

"Baekkie lihatlah ini, sangat indah bukan? apakah Baekkie menyukainya?" Tanya seorang bocah laki- laki kepada teman perempuan mungilnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Iyaa Yeollie, aku sangat menyukainya, Bagaimana dengan Yeollie ?" Jawab Baekhyun berbinar binar.

"Yeollie ikut senang jika Baekkie juga senang, jangan terlalu Baekkie pikirkan masalah tadi, Yeollie membawa Baekkie kesini untuk menghilangkan sedih Baekkie." Mendengar itu Baekhyun pun tersenyum malu , pipinya merona dan terasa panas.

"Yeollie" cicit Baekhyun kecil.

"Ya?" Chanyeol memutar kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat Si pemanggil dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah membuat Baekkie selalu senang, berjanji lah pada Baekkie untuk tidak meninggalkan Baekkie?" Ucap baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking baekhyun "Tentu saja! Yeollie tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekkie dan akan selalu melindungi Baekkie"

'Tettt...Tetttt...Tett...'

Baekhyun Pov••

kubuka mataku perlahan-lahan ketika mendengar suara bell berbunyi begitu nyaring, kurasakan kepalaku berdenyut nyeri dan penglihatanku sedikit kabur.

 _Asshh bell sialan mengganggu mimpi indah ku saja._

' _Krukkk kruyuukk_ '

"Siall !" desisku, aku melewatkan jam istirahat karena tertidur, ini semua salah Kim Sonsaengnim yang absen membuat jam pelajaran kosong dan murid-murid bermalas-malas dikelas, terutama aku tentu saja.

Aku selalu tidur disaat pelajaran ataupun jam kosong padahal aku ketua kelas. toh , mereka akan tetap menghormatiku.

Perutku sangat lapar karena acara mari tidur dan bermimpi, berbicara tentang mimpi membuat pipiku kembali merona, aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti Anak Bibi Ahn tetanggaku yang mengalami kelainan fisik 'idiot'.

Baekhyun Pov End••

Author Pov••

"Baek... kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang idiot saja. Apa hantu penghuni gudang belakang sekolah itu merasukimu ?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah 'sok' polosnya.

Mendengar perkataan luhan, Baekhyun langsung mengambil buku di atas meja dan memukul kepalanya. "Awww..Appoo, apa salahku eoh , kenapa kau memukulku ?" Masih dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ishhh Xi Luhan apa kau tak tau hatiku sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang dan kau seenak jidat datang mengataiku !" Jawab Baekhyun dengan mata melotot ke arah Luhan.

Luhan bergidik ngeri ketika melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, bagaimana tidak? Byun Baekhyun yang biasanya imut dan ceria bisa menyeramkan seperti hantu. "Mana Ku tau ? Ahh...sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, kau tadi dipanggil Kim Sonsaengnim saat jam istirahat." Ucap Luhan untuk menghindari amukan Baekhyun.

"Aku bermimpi seseorang di masalalu ku, sudah sekian lama aku tidak memimpikan dia, apakah itu pertanda baik ?" Luhan yang mendengarkannya hanya diam dengan kepala manggut-manggut tanda mengerti, setelah itu dia mengeleng-geleng tanda tak tau apakah itu pertanda baik atau buruk.

"Kenapa dengan Ahjushi tua itu ? Bukankah tugasnya sudah ku kumpulkan ? Apa ahjushi itu marah karena aku tertidur dan membiarkan kelas ramai saat jam pelajarnya masih berlangsung? Ahh biarkan saja, salahkan dia yang mengosongkan jadwal begitu saja, jangan-jangan kau yang melaporkan aku karena tertidur tadi ?" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata melotot lagi kearah Luhan.

"Anii...aniii...aku tak mungkin setega itu padamu baek dan Kim Sonsaengnim absen karena dia menghadiri seminar untuk mewakili sekolah ini, mungkin dia memanggilmu untuk memberi tugas lagi." balas Luhan dengan tesenyum takut.

"Heii...ada apa dengan wajahmu ? kau terlihat seperti kucing yang menahan buang air besar, jelek sekali !" Ucap Baekhyun tanpa dosa diselingi kekehan.

"Aishhh...Baek itu tidak lucu, jangan menertawakanku seperti itu !" Jawab Luhan sengit sambil mem'pout' kan bibirnya.

Belum juga Baekhyun ingin membalas ucapan Luhan, terdengar suara nyaring milik Jongdae dari arah pintu menuju ke dalam kelas dengan sedikit berlari. "Hei...Choi Sonsaengnim datangg !"

Author Pov End••

Baekhyun Pov••

'Apa-apaan itu !dasar Si Kepala Kotak seenaknya saja masuk kedalam kelas dengan berteriak, apa dia pikir, dia sedang mengikuti konser tour solonya ?menganggu saja ! Jika seperti ini aku gagal untuk menggoda Luhan !'

Ocehku tak jelas dengan mulut berkomat-komit.

Benar juga katanya, beberapa menit kemudian datang Choi Sonsaengnim guru bahasa Inggrisku dan juga sebagai wali kelasku dengan seseorang lelaki tampan. Tunggu, seseorang Lelaki? Tampan? hmm.. Kulit putih , tinggi , bibir merah sexy dan mata pheonixnya yang tajam , yah .. Cukup tampan.. Malah sangat tampan.

Aku memandangi sekelilingku, kelas tampak ramai karena teriakan yeoja yeoja gila yang terpesona pada lelaki itu, yah dia memang tampan kuakui bahkan lebih tampan dari..

Hei ... aku seperti mengenalnya. Wajahnya dan tatapannya sangat tak asing bagiku, tapi dimana aku bertemu dengannya?

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" lamunanku terbuyar ketika Choi Sonsaengnim memerintahkannya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeonghaseyo... Nama saya Park Chanyeol. Saya murid baru dari amerika ,mohon bantuannya " ucapnya sambil menatapku.

 _Degg_

Apakah ini nyata? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Apakah pendengaranku bermasalah? Ya..aku tau banyak orang yang memiliki nama mirip seperti itu di Korea, tetapi aku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda, sensasi yang sudah lama tak kurasakan, aku seperti mengenal dia lewat tatapannya.

Benar dia adalah orangnya, aku tak menghayal lagi, memang dia orangnya, rasanya seperti mimpi, jantung ku seperti berhenti, dan langit seperti runtuh, dia orang yang selama ini aku cari, orang yang selalu aku rindukan, dan orang yang ada dimimpiku.

'Yeollie...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC...


End file.
